


Unsteady

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [8]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Based off of the song of the same name by the X AmbassadorsOur Musketeers are all returning from break, but one member hasn't arrived yet





	Unsteady

Connie Bonacieaux and all of her friends began to arrive back to Dumas after a week and a half's worth of Winter Break. Her friend group began to gather in the sorority house common area filling each other in on what they had missed. A few stragglers trickled into the room. Her friends could all tell that Connie was waiting on one person in particular. They pretended not to notice the way her face fell when Alex came in, Dorothy the only one not there yet. Luckily, Alex was pretty understanding.

“Don’t worry, I saw her outside.” Alex told Connie after greeting everyone. “Her parents just dropped her off. They seemed tense. I wasn’t about to intrude upon that, whatever that was.” Alex’s expression was wary and Connie was even more concerned. She knew Dorothy didn’t exactly have the best relationship with her family.

“Uhm, if you guys don’t mind, I’m going to go and check on Dee, real fast. You know that self-control isn’t exactly her strong suit and we can’t have her getting in trouble before school is even back in session.” Connie excused herself, put on a jacket and went to find her girlfriend without waiting for an answer. 

It was pretty cold out, and Connie could see her breath clouding in front of her face as she was looking for Dorothy Castlemore. The sound of yelling drew Connie’s attention.

Her girlfriend’s possessions were piled around her on the sidewalk and she was arguing with the people who were still in the car. Connie quickly stepped up behind Dorothy, wincing at the harsh words she could hear. Connie hadn’t heard Dorothy speak so harshly in a long while. “Ms.Castlemore, would please come on into the house? Your sisters are all gathered and awaiting your arrival.” Connie slide in smoothly and spoke as though they were merely acquaintances.

Dorothy visibly relaxed, though Connie was pretty sure she was the only one who would ever have been able to tell. Dorothy’s dark eyes communicated her thanks to her girlfriend.

“I’ll be fine, thanks. You guys are dismissed henceforward. Your house doesn't feel like a home to me anymore.” Her voice was cold and without emotion.; Dorothy turned on her heel, gathered her belongings and followed Connie into the Mu Sigma Theta house.

Before they made it into the common room, Connie pulled Dorothy into a storage room. She pushed up onto her tiptoes and enveloped Dorothy in her arms, squeezing her as tightly as she possibly could without hurting the other girl. Connie could feel the tension in each and every one of Dorothy’s muscles. She remained rigid, her arms hanging at her sides, eyes full where her chin was propped up on Connie’s shoulder. Dorothy felt frozen, and couldn’t convince herself to move. Connie only squeezed more tightly until she could feel Dorothy’s hands on her back and the other girl began to melt into the embrace.

Dorothy was so glad that Connie wasn’t letting go, she could feel strong arms wrapped around her waist, almost cracking her ribs. One hand was at Dorothy’s neck and tangled in her hair. Her breaths were shuddering and deep, exhaustion flowing through her every vein. Connie finally settled Dorothy completely and the raven-haired girl pulled away, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand roughly. “Okay, I’m okay.” Dorothy swore.

“You very obviously aren’t okay, but I’ll let you wait to talk until later? You can fill me in then.” Connie combed through Dorothy’s limp hair with her fingers. “Let’s go say ‘hi’ to all of our friends and then we can go rest up for a while.”

Connie took Dorothy’s hand tightly and led the other girl to the common area where their true home awaited.


End file.
